<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles and Cupcakes by Astrosfaerydae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720938">Cuddles and Cupcakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae'>Astrosfaerydae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Couch Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, Sanhyuk - Freeform, Socky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky knew all of their birthdays were going to be kinda busy this year due to comeback prep and everyone's solo work but he was still sad that no one was awake with him at midnight on his birthday or so he thought. </p><p>(A gift for my wonderful friend Mika happy birthday beautiful!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles and Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/gifts">astrooohaa (astroscupcake)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday my dear Mikachu you mean the world to me and I really don't know how to put that into words. And since I can't put it into words or give you cuddles here's this just for you! I hope you enjoy it love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It was just past midnight and the dorm was unusually silent. While everyone else was passed out from today’s exhausting practice Minhyuk was busy in the living room. He usually took time out to monitor their dance practices and take notes for the next day, but working on his birthday felt weird. He knew everyone was exhausted with the upcoming comeback being incredibly demanding and especially Myungjun, he had so many things going on, so he couldn’t be upset at the members. Rocky still couldn’t shake the sadness of not having a midnight celebration like they usually would, he tried to push that away by thinking maybe tomorrow will be better and maybe tomorrow they will have some cake and drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As Rocky was watching the dance practices on his laptop his phone dinged. Quickly he scrambled to see who it was, hoping it was maybe that special someone. It was someone special, just not who he thought it would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mom: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Happy Birthday Minhyukie!!! 🎂🎉🥳 Love you so so much! I sent you some homemade foods, they should be arriving in the morning. I hope they get there alright. I know you’re probably still up and busy working but please remember to rest my dear you deserve it especially today! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Minhyuk: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Love you too mama! Thank you for the food I’ll let you know when it gets here! I miss you a lot 🥺🥺🥺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He started crying almost instantly as he typed his response, it wasn’t a sad cry, it was more of a bittersweet feeling. Minhyuk missed his mom terribly and worried about her a lot just as much as she worries about him as well. He wasn’t able to travel to go see her tomorrow, but having some homemade food from her might just make up for it. His mom’s cooking was the best, in fact, Minhyuk learned from her but still, nothing can ever beat his mom’s food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Minhyuk was so lost in his thoughts of his mom’s cooking that he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone anymore. Sanha stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room with a small chocolate cupcake with a candle adorning the top. He was about to start singing to Minhyuk when he noticed that he had been, and still was, crying. By the time that Minhyuk finally realized he was no longer alone Sanha was already beside him with open arms. Minhyuk so easily fit in Sanha’s arms, almost like they were made for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m not upset I promise,” He babbled into Sanha’s chest laughing at himself for even crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Awww~ Whatever it is it’s ok to cry,” Sanha said whilst he rubbed small comforting circles on Minhyuk's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Minhyuk sniffled for just a moment longer before pulling away and noticing the cupcake on the coffee table. Sanha didn’t forget about their midnight tradition, even though he was exhausted he didn’t forget. Tears welled up in Minhyuk’s eyes yet again at the thoughtfulness of his boyfriend. How did he get so lucky, he thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Was that for me?” Minhyuk pointed to the cupcake that was now covered in melted wax from the candle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sanha waved the flame out before it could melt any more and further ruin it. “Oh no!!! it’s ruined now…” he pouted, “I just wanted to do something nice for you since everyone’s so tired...” Sanha continued to pout, the cupcake was from Minhyuk’s favorite bakery and unfortunately, they wouldn’t be open tomorrow to get him another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Minhyuk flung his arms around his boyfriend, resting his head in the crook of Sanha’s neck and nuzzled in, “First off you did do something nice just by getting it in the first place, second it’s not ruined, wax is edible or I can just wait until it cools and pick it off and third shouldn’t you be asleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sanha returned the cuddles, burying his face in Minhyuk’s hoodie. Sanha mumbled something but Minhyuk couldn’t hear whatever it was and asked him to repeat himself. After asking him twice and still not being able to hear him Minhyuk sat up and asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I couldn’t go to sleep without you…” Sanha blushed. He usually isn’t one to admit when he’s lonely, but tonight the bed was cold without his favorite giant teddy bear to cuddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Minhyuk cooed at his boyfriend as he pulled him down on the couch for a proper cuddle. Sanha’s head was resting on his shoulder trapping Minhyuk’s arm beneath him and their legs were entangled with Sanha’s almost reaching the end of the long couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aiggoooo~ why are you so cute?” Minhyuk ruffled Sanha’s hair with his free hand and placed tiny butterfly kisses on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hush, you stayed up till midnight on my birthday with a cupcake from my favorite shop, noticed I was crying and cuddled me forgetting about said cupcake letting the candle wax burn and get everywhere and then got pouty because you thought it was ruined. You are cute, shut the fuck up!” Minhyuk giggled as he watched his boyfriend pout even more after being called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What were you upset about anyway?” Sanha quickly changed the subject to avoid being called cute again, he knew he was cute but didn’t want to admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I wasn’t upset, it was a bittersweet cry, my mom is the best, look at what she sent me,” Minhyuk pulled his phone out to show Sanha the text, and as he was reading it his eyes went as big as dinner plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sanha squealed in excitement forgetting that the rest of the dorm was asleep, “MAMA PARKS FOOD!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Shhhhuusshhh, or you don’t get any!” Minhyuk said, scolding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mama parks foooooood!” Sanha replied jokingly in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Minhyuk just rolled his eyes at Sanha’s silliness, he really was the world’s biggest cutie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Love you Ddana,” Minhyuk whispered as he kissed the tip of Sanha’s cute boop-able nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Love you too, happy birthday Hyukie.” Instead of a thank you Minhyuk gave Sanha a kiss, laughing when he tasted the frosting on Sanha’s lips. Of course Sanha snuck some of the frosting from the cupcake before giving it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “As much as I’d love to cuddle with you all night I need to get back to work,” Minhyuk sighed as he tried to get up only for Sanha to pull him back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sanha pulled out his best puppy dog eyes and pout as he looked up at his boyfriend using his cuteness to his advantage, “One more minute? Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Fine one more minute," he huffed sarcastically as he settled back down, wrapping himself around Sanha like a koala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     One minute turned into minutes and minutes turned quickly into hours as they fell fast asleep snuggled up all warm in each other's arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again happy birthday love and I hope you have all the yummy foods and cake you could ever dream of! and lots of chicken cause chicken! </p><p> </p><p>Side note: Thanks adam for being an amazing last minute beta</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>